


Begin Again Winchester

by BeckyRosenUndercover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyRosenUndercover/pseuds/BeckyRosenUndercover
Summary: While Dean is dying, his father sells his soul to save his oldest son. After Dean's soul is saved, the doctors tell Sam that his older brother will be just fine. When Dean wakes though, Sam realizes that something is off about his big brother.





	1. Chapter 1

"Will my brother be alright doc?" Sam asked with a small tremble in his voice.  
"By some miracle Mr. Winchester, your brother will be just fine." Sam let go of a breath he had no idea he was holding. His big brother was just fine.  
"S-Sammy?" Dean croaked with as much volume his voice could muster.  
"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, Dean." Sam was at his bedside immediately.  
As soon as the doctor left the room, Sam sat by his brother's head. "How are you feeling Dean?"  
"Owie!" Dean sobbed.  
"Hey Dean, what's going on dude?" Sam was slightly puzzled. Scratch that. Extremely puzzled.  
"Have owie." Dean sadly pointed out once again.  
"Dean, look at me," Sam demanded, his face was calm but his mind was terrified. As soon as Sam saw Dean's tear-stained face his entire demeanor changed.  
"Bud, how old are you?" Sam knew that was a ridiculous question, but it didn't hurt to ask, right?  
When Dean held up two fingers Sam wanted to cry himself. How the hell did this happen? This was all his fault. If he'd never been born none of this would have happened. His father wouldn't have cracked when his mother had died. His mother would still be alive. His brother would be happy. His mother would still be alive. His brother would still be his normal twenty-seven-year-old self.  
"D-Daddy?" Dean asked out of the blue. Great, how in hell was going to break it to Dean that their dad was dead?  
Before Sam had the chance to get a word out Dean started to cry softly which panicked Sam because he hoped no one broke the news before he could.  
"Daddy sad?" Dean asked innocently. Now Sam was even more puzzled.  
"What?" Sam asked, slightly bewildered due to the fact that their father was for a fact dead.  
"Daddy sad?" Dean repeated. He looked at the door when he heard a small 'aww' come from the doorway.  
"I'm sorry, My name is Julia. I am a nurse here. I've heard of cases of involuntary age regression before but have never experienced one first hand." She looked at Dean sympathetically.  
"Us adults are going to have a little chat over here," She pointed behind her. "We won't leave you. I promise." Dean nodded hesitantly.  
"What's going on with my brother?" Sam asked nervously.  
"Relax Mr. Winchester, your brother is just fine." Julia paused which to Sam meant it was his turn to speak.  
"It's Sam. The doctor said the same thing and he most definitely is not fine." Sam was getting frustrated.  
"Dean is fine Sam. He just must have gone into permanent involuntary age regression during his medically induced coma."  
Sam almost choked on the air, did he just hear what he thought he heard? "I'm sorry, did you say permanent?!"  
"Yes Sam, I'm sorry. This must be shocking," Sam took Julia's pause as another signal that it was his turn to speak but then Julia held up her hand.  
"Let me finish. Dean has slipped into something called involuntary age regression, which is the act of regressing to a younger state of mind. He is now mentally the age of...what did he say?" She asked. Sam then held up two fingers, just as his brother had done earlier.  
"So yes, your brother is now a two-year-old, so to speak. So he will need things like diapers, pacifiers, a crib, toys that stimulate his mind, a highchair, and so on. I can give you a list of websites and stores so you can get everything he will need." Julia smiled sweetly.  
"Thank you, but I have one question," Sam asked like he understood everything she had just said. Julia waited silently for Sam's question, hoping she had an answer.  
"How am I supposed to break it to him that our father is dead? Sam's eyes started to sting with fresh unshed tears.  
"Are you referring to when he repeatedly called out 'Daddy'?" Julia asked and Sam nodded. Before Sam knew what was going on, Julia was walking him back into his brother's hospital room.  
"Dean, sweetheart? Who's this?" Julia asked the boy.  
"Daddy!" Dean smiled, excited that his Daddy was back in the room with him.  
"Do you have your answer, Sam?" Julia asked. She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped because of how cute Dean was.  
Sam felt like he was going to either throw up or pass out. Or both.  
"Sam, are you okay?" Julia asked, concern lacing her voice.  
"I can't do this." With those four words, Sam left the room.  
"Daddy?" Dean's lip started to quiver.  
Julia was trained for this type of thing, and the first thing she did was grab the phone and dial '6494' which was code for 'new regression parent on the run', this was not the hospitals first rodeo.  
"We have a new regression father on the run. His name is Sam Winchester." Julia said into the phone while consoling a weeping Dean.  
Dean barely heard what Julia was saying, let alone the person on the other end of the line. He just wanted his Daddy.  
...  
Sam ran all the way up the street before he stopped, huffing and puffing. Wow...he thought he was in shape but he guessed not. He stopped and just sat down and cried. He knew he shouldn't be because Dean needed him, but it was just too much. He felt like Dorothy Gale in his current situation. Diapers, paci's and cribs oh my!  
He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was both an angel and a devil on his shoulder, fighting about his brother.  
Before Sam knew what he was doing, he was talking out loud. "What would be the harm in this?"  
When he answered his own question with the thought of seeing his brother's junk, he knew crazy for even leaving the hospital room in the first place because seeing his brothers 'lady killer' as his brother called it would be the least bit awkward for his brother, so why should it be for him?  
"Sir? Are you Sam Winchester?" Someone asked behind him.  
He turned to see a security guard who was only, at most, 5'7". He had to hold in a laugh. "Uh...yeah."  
"I know this regression thing is scary, but there is a Little in there who sees you as his father and he needs you⸺"  
Sam interrupted him then and there. "I know. I was just about to head back.  
...  
'Was Daddy mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I miss Daddy!' Even though Dean was mentally a two year old, he still felt like everything was on him, just as he did before the accident, when everything was 'normal'.  
"Dean, it's okay. Your Daddy will be back." Julia comforted Dean. She really hoped she wasn't lying to the boy. Dean wasn't the only one who wanted Sam to come back.  
"Daddy gone?" Dean asked sadly. Julia's face fell. She felt so bad for the boy in her arms. She just wanted to take him home and wrap him up and never let anything or anyone hurt him.  
"No baby boy, Your Daddy's right here." Sam smiled from the doorway.  
"Daddy!" Dean cried. He was so overjoyed that he almost jumped out of the bed.  
"Careful buddy," Both Sam and Julia toward him. "You still have your IV in."  
"Sam, what made you come back?" Julia asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Sam.  
"Him actually." Both Sam and Julia smiled.  
"Do you have those websites you mentioned?" Sam smiled, thankful that Julia was so helpful during their time of need.  
"Of course I do Sam." Julia smiled, giving him the list of websites and stores she had mentioned earlier.  
...  
Since Dean needed to stay at the hospital one more night for observation just to make sure he definitely was alright and ready to go home, Sam decided to quickly run home to grab a few things, especially his laptop so he could order a rental car and everything Dean would need.  
When he went on the website of baby and child adult-sized furniture, he ordered a few wall decals of different types of cars, a crib bedding, a highchair, and pacifiers with adult-sized teats.  
He ordered many outfits on top of all the expensive furniture. Damn, if Dean actually knew how much he was dipping into his pool/gambling money he'd have his ass handed to him on a silver platter.  
Now that it was 9:45 and Dean was in a deep sleep, Sam decided to go get something to eat. But before he did, he left a note at the nurse's station so when they got back and Dean happened to wake, they would inform him of his Daddy's whereabouts.  
Sam went down to the cafeteria and got himself a salad. All was going well until he heard something that made this heart sink.  
"Code Blue 294, Code Blue 294, Code Blue 294." Sam knew enough about hospital lingo from watching Dr. Sexy M.D. with Dean. Code Blue meant a patient was having a seizure and the number was Dean's room. He dropped everything he was doing and ran.  
...  
Everything was moving in slow motion. Sam watched as they worked mercilessly to stop Dean from seizing.  
Julia was walking by the room and saw the commotion and grabbed a weeping, frantic Sam.  
"Sam, he's going to be fine. Has he ever had a seizure before?"Julia asked, trying to calm him down by asking him questions.  
All Sam did was shake his head. "Then it's only a febrile seizure. That means his fever was higher than 102.2, he will be fine." Julia just held him while he wept. About 25 seconds later she let go and let herself into Dean's room.  
"His fever's coming down Sam. his fever is now 101. He's just fine."  
About a minute later Sam heard the tiniest voice he's ever heard. "D-da-Daddy?"  
That's when pushed past the doctors in the way of his boy and hugged him tightly. "I'm here. Daddy's here.


	2. Chapter 2

"D-Daddy? Owie." Dean winced. His entire body hurt.  
"I know baby boy. Daddy's sorry you feel this way." Sam's heart broke.  
"Mr. Winchester, can we talk privately please?" One of Dean's doctors asked.  
"Daddy will be right back sweetheart." Sam kissed Dean's sweaty forehead.  
"We are going to have to keep Dean here for one more night of observation. If you'd like, nurse Julia here can stay with him while you get your home ready for him." Their doctor suggested.  
Sam was about to say something when the doctor cut him off. "She offered. She really likes him."  
Sam nodded. "Alright, I'm just going to say goodbye to him then head out."  
"Hey buddy, do you know nurse Julia?" Sam asked.  
When Dean nodded Sam took a deep breath. "Buddy, she is going to watch you for tonight while I get your new room ready. I promise I'll be back.  
"Love Daddy." Dean smiled weakly. He knew that he'd be in good hands but also didn't want his Daddy to leave him.  
"I love you too buddy. I'll call you later, I promise." He was surprised at himself for how far he'd come with being his big brother's Daddy.  
...  
Sam was glad he ordered all of Dean's needed items with speed delivery. He had everything delivered to the house because he can't get the rental car until tomorrow.  
He was in the middle of painting Dean's new room when he looked at this phone and gasped rather femininely.  
That's when he dialed the hospital's number then got transferred to Dean's room.  
"Daddy!" Dean sobbed.  
"De, what's wrong?" Sam asked frantically, immediately thinking the worst.  
"Miss Daddy." Dean sniffled.  
Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Daddy misses you too Deano."  
All Dean did on the other end of the line was sob quietly.  
"Daddy's sorry he's not with you bud. But Daddy is getting your new room ready. You don't want to come home and not have a room, do you?" Sam was smiling even though Dean couldn't see him.  
"No Daddy." Dean said with all the seriousness in the world.  
"You might have a really big surprise when you come home." Sam was planning something extremely huge for his boy.  
"Suwpwise Daddy?" Sam almost broke and told him the big surprise then and there when he heard the adorably mispronounced word.  
"Go get some sleep baby, I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Dean let out a big yawn.  
"Love Daddy." With that, the line went dead.  
...  
The last piece of furniture that Sam needed was the changing table. He had to go get that one, so he decided to leave a spot open for it while he decorated.  
He looked at his phone, it was 9:43 AM. He had to go get the rental car in about 15 minutes. After that he was going to Dean's new car seat and changing table; but before that, he decided to go get two surprises for his boy.  
He walked into the toy store and picked out a stuffie. A teddy bear; but not just any teddy bear. The original version of Winnie the Pooh. He wanted to get a special stuffie for his boy so he knew that when he was away his boy would have a friend to remind him that his Daddy loves him.  
After cashing out at the toy store, the real excitement began when he walked into the adoption place he researched the night before. He had decided that he was going to add a four-legged friend to their small family. He found the perfect one-year-old dog. An adorable little Great Pyrenees, Labrador Retriever mix. He's going to let Dean name her because he wants him to have some control over something, now that he is mentally two years old.  
When Sam saw the dog, he wanted to cry. She was so frightened, it broke his heart. "Hey sweetheart, you're a sweet girl aren't you? Do you want a home? Do you want to come home with me?"  
The sweet puppy walked over to the front of her cage and tentatively sniffed Sam's hand. She looked up at Sam such broken eyes, he just wanted to run into her cage and hold her.  
"Do you have a name, girl?" Sam asked like the dog was going to answer him.  
"She only answers to sweetie, but she's a quick learner, we've noticed. She has learned to sit, stay, and heel already. So I'm sure she'll learn any name you give her." Both Sam and the dog jumped at the voice behind them.  
"I'm sorry, I'm Jess. I work here." Sam winced at her name, suddenly missing Jess all over again.  
"That's okay. I would like to adopt her." Sam smiled.  
"That's lovely. I'm just going to get her paperwork. Does she have a name?" Jess asked sweetly.  
"I'm actually going to let my two-year-old son her. She's a gift, so to speak. He's getting discharged from the hospital today." Sam hated that sometimes when animals are given as gifts, they get sent back to the shelter or pet store they came from for one reason or another, so he felt bad using the word gift.  
"That's so sweet! Alright, let me finish filling out the adoption form and you may get her toys that she has in her cage and be on your merry way." Jess smiled as she started filling out the paperwork. When everything was set, Sam grabbed the leash she had, got her out of her cage and smiled.  
"Are you ready to go meet your new best friend?" Sam asked, already getting excited. The puppy wagged her tail happily. Sam was sure it was she was getting let out of the cage she was in, but he took it as excitement about meeting Dean.  
...  
After Sam and the puppy got the rental car they drove to the store to pick up the changing table and Dean's car seat. Sam then decided to call the hospital to ask if Dean had woken up. When they said that he was not, he smiled. He was planning on surprising his boy with the puppy. The one thing he was slightly nervous about though, was asking the hospital staff if he could bring the puppy into the hospital with him.  
"I have a question actually," Sam sighed nervously. "I just got a puppy for my son, and I was wondering if I could bring her in to surprise him." He was mentally crossing his fingers.  
"Is the dog a service dog?" The woman on the other end of the line asked.  
"Yes." Sam lied. What could he say? Before all of this happened, he and Dean lied for a living.  
"Then yes Mr. Winchester, the dog may come." The woman said, Sam could hear the smile in her voice.  
Thank you." The line went dead.  
"Alright puppy, let's go get everything set at home, give you some food, then we will go pick up Dean." Sam said, patting the dog on the head, smiling when she wagged her tail.  
...  
Once Sam got the changing table box to Dean's room he immediately opening it to put it together.  
He smiled as he heard the puppy crunching on her food in the kitchen. He just knew she'd love it here.  
...  
"Come on girl, We are going on a car ride!" Sam yelled through the two level home. He opened the front door as she came bounding down the stairs.  
When the puppy got into the car, Sam made sure Dean's car seat was secure then buckled himself in the front seat and started the car.  
"Let's go get our boy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean. baby?" Sam asked quietly as he entered Dean's room.  
"Hi, Sam." Julia smiled as she saw Sam enter the room. But when she saw the puppy though, she started squealing like a little girl on Christmas morning. It wasn't Sam's entrance that woke the sleeping boy in the room, but the high pitch squealing coming from the nurse in the room. Sam's newly found 'Daddy senses' started to tingle as Dean started whimpering, causing him to move with lightning speed over to dean's bedside.  
"Hey Deano, it's okay sweetheart. It's only Daddy and nurse Julia." Sam grabbed his boy's hand, so he'd know that he was safe.  
"Daddy?" Dean sobbed. The puppy must have not liked Dean's cries so she put her head on his hand, making him immediately calm down.  
"I'm here baby boy. Do you want to sit up so you can have a better look at your new friend?" Sam asked as Dean already starting to sit up.  
"Doggie?" Dean sniffled. He pulled his hand away a little afraid. The puppy must have taken Dean's actions the wrong way because she started to whine. She already seemed to love the boy as much as Sam did.  
"Yeah, sweetheart, doggie. Daddy got her for you. She's a girl. Do you want to pet her?" Sam hoped the reason why Dean shied away was that that was the hand with the IV. Dean then surprised his Daddy by nodding and tentatively moved his hand to the gently run through the dog's fur, causing Sam to sigh in relief.  
"Doggie?" Sam took that as if Dean was asking what the dog's name was.  
"You get to name her kiddo. Whatever you want." Sam smiled, petting the dog himself.  
All Dean did was point to the television screen. Even though Sam's confusion, he looked up to where the boy was pointing and smiled. Dan had fallen asleep to what seemed to be a Winnie the Pooh marathon. "Do you want to name her Winnie, baby boy?"  
Dean nodded and pet the dog once more as she wagged her tail in what seemed to be an affirmation, like that was already her name.  
"Can you say, Winnie Dean?" Julia asked from her seat.  
"W-w-wi-win-Winnie!" Dean smiled at his accomplishment.  
"Winnie," Sam tried the name out, smiling as it rolled off his tongue. "I love it, do you, Winnie?"  
The puppy, newly named Winnie, wagged her tail and licked Dean's arm.  
"Good W-Winnie." Dean smiled.  
...  
"Good morning Dean. How are we feeling today? Ready to go home." Dr. Ausiello smiled sweetly as he put a dollop of hand sanitizer on his hands.  
Dean nodded immediately causing everyone in the room to laugh. Julia cleared her throat loudly, causing everyone's head to turn to her direction. "I'm going to head out, okay. It was nice meeting you Dean. You be a good boy for your Daddy and Winnie alright."  
"De sad." Dean pouted. Julia's heart broke, but she knew she couldn't stay with him. She then took two big strides over to Dean's bedside and gave him a big hug.  
"Actually Julia, do you mind taking out his IV?" Dr. Ausiello asked.  
Julia smiled and went into the nurse's station down the hall to get the supplies she'd need to take the boy's IV out of his hand.  
When Julia returned, Dean immediately tensed. "No, no bud. You're not getting another needle. We're taking it out. It won't hurt a bit." Dean still grabbed his Daddy's hand and squeezed, not quite believing Julia. Sam had to hold in a laugh because he couldn't believe the change in his older brother's bravado.  
"Daddy and Winnie are here baby. Right, Winnie?" Winnie gently jumped up onto the hospital bed and laid across Dean's lap.  
"Just look at Winnie okay buddy, it'll be okay." Sam gently pat Dean's arm.  
"And...we're done!" Julia smiled. Dean looked at her with tears in his eyes.  
"What's with the tears baby?" Sam asked, knowing they weren't because of the IV removal.  
"No, go!" Dean's outburst had everyone in the room very confused.  
"You don't want to go home, Dean?" Dr. Ausiello asked, with a small laugh. He has never heard of anyone not wanting to leave the hospital before.  
Dean didn't respond to Dr. Ausiello's question, he only grabbed Julia's arm and started crying harder. "Oh, Deano, it's alright buddy. You know, if your Daddy says it's okay, I might come to visit you. How does that sound?"  
Dean almost immediately stopped crying and nodded enthusiastically, which of course made Sam smile; the fact that Dean was so attached to Julia after only, a most, twenty-four hours with her melted Sam's heart.  
"Daddy?" Dean had his pleading puppy dog eyes out and ready to kill if Sam told him no.  
"We need to get you settled in first baby, then maybe. If you're a good boy." Dean looked at Winnie and smiled.  
"Winnie, friend!" Dean was trying to let Winnie know that he needed to be a good boy so his friend would be able to visit. To Sam, it sounded like Dean was asking Winnie to keep in line.  
"Me be good, De good!" Dean had, at some point during his small conversation with Winnie, made it his mission to be a good boy for his Daddy.  
Winnie then decided to lick the boy's face enthusiastically, letting him know that she was on board with the plan.  
"Tickle Winnie, stop!" Dean laughed. Sam was so glad he made the decision to get a dog, he just knew that Winnie was going to become the boy's best friend before you could say Impala.  
"Does that feel better Dean? Not having that yucky needle in your hand?" Julia asked, laughing at Winnie.  
When Dean opened his mouth to say something, Winnie licked his nose, causing him to become confused and go cross-eyed. That, of course, made everyone in the room laugh.  
"Winnie, down." Sam wasn't sure if she knew that command yet, but it was worth a try. It took a few seconds, but Winnie got the hint and jumped off of Dean's bed.  
"Good girl, Winnie." Sam Smiled. Dean started clapping his hands, which caused Winnie to wag her tail.  
"Home Daddy? Pwease?" Everyone in the room smiled.  
"Actually, there is something we need to do before you leave." Dr. Ausiello said with all the seriousness in the world.  
Because of the tone Dr. Ausiello's voice, Dean's shoulders tensed up. Because of both the strange feeling in his tense shoulders and his sudden fear, Dean started whimpering.  
"No, no Dean. It's okay. It's a good thing. Do you want to know what it is?" Dr. Ausiello smiled and gave Dean's hand a firm squeeze.  
For obvious reasons, Dean was hesitant to believe his doctor. "Dean, I promise this surprise is a good one."  
When children and Littles leave the hospital they get to pick a toy from the toy chest because every child and Little is always good at the horrid prison called 'the hospital'.  
When Dean nodded dubiously, Sam looked down at Winnie. "Would it make you feel better if Winnie went with you?"  
Dean nodded once more, causing Winnie to lick his face feverishly. "Winnie, pease!" Though he was giggling, Dean really did want Winnie to cool it with the licking.  
"Are you ready for your surprise Dean?" Dr. Ausiello asked, smiling at the dog's failed attempt to stop licking the boy's face.  
"Suwpwise pease." Dean smiled, already getting out of the bed and almost running to the door.  
"Dean stop!" Everyone in the room really wasn't in the mood to chase Dean down the hall with his clothes in hand. He still had the hospital gown on, with the back open and his ass viewing the world nonetheless.  
When Dean turned with tears in his eyes, Sam wanted to cry. "No no buddy, no tears. You just need to put your clothes on. You don't want everyone to see your naked tushy, do you?"  
Sam had to admit that using the word tushy was a little strange, seeing as he hasn't heard that word uttered since he was two years old himself. But he didn't care what word he had to use as long as Dean put his clothes on and didn't cry.  
"No Daddy. De put cwose on now." Dean came waddling over to nurse Julia who had his personal belongings in hand.  
...  
"Suwpwise now Daddy?" Dean asked sweetly as Sam finished tying his boot.  
"Yes, De gets a surprise. Take Daddy's hand and we will get a move on, okay?" When Dean took Sam's hand the doctor took that as his cue to lead the duo to the toy chest on the third floor.  
...  
"Take any toy you want." Dr. Ausiello smiled at the pure excitement in Dean's eyes.  
Dean took a good long look at the large armoire sized toy chest and suddenly felt overwhelmed, causing him to look at his Daddy with big green doe eyes.  
"Having a hard time choosing Deano?" Sam asked with a small laugh.  
When Dean nodded quite pathetically Sam knelt down to where Dean took up residence, sat Indian style on the tile floor.  
"Well, Daddy has a surprise for you at home and you don't have any car or train sets. Do you want one of those?"  
Dean nodded enthusiastically at the mention of cars but frowned when he didn't see any.  
"What's with the frown little man?"Both Sam and Julia asked, causing them to look at each other and laugh.  
"Uh oh vroom vroom." Dean's frown deepened.  
"You have to stand up to get to them De." Julia smiled, but by the look of things, Dean wasn't in the mood to get up from the floor.  
Dean looked up at his Daddy, pleading silently for him to get said toy so he didn't have to get up. "Toy Daddy?"  
"You want Daddy to get your toy for you? What do you say?" Sam was going to get it anyway but he wanted to hear his boy say please.  
"Pease Daddy?" Dean smiled sweetly.  
"Good boy. Thank you." Sam kissed Dean's forehead before standing up to get the toy Dean so desperately wanted.  
...  
"Home Daddy!" Dean smiled from the backseat of the rented 2005 Acura MDX while Winnie getting situated on the seat next to him, with her head on his lap.  
"Yeah buddy, we're going home. Are you excited?" Sam could obviously see the answer on Dean's face.  
"Nummies?" Sam had a look of confusion plastered on his face at the strange word but knew what Dean meant when he hears the boy's stomach rumble so loud that heard it over the starting car.  
"Is my little man hungry?" Sam chuckled outwardly.  
"Loud tummy Daddy." Dean complained, covering his ears.  
"Your tummy's talking to you De? What's it saying?" Sam smiled at Dean through the rearview mirror.  
"Tummy want nummies." Pointed out. Duh Daddy, that's what a loud tummy means.  
"We'll get some food in your tummy soon bud. How's Winnie doing back there?" Sam hadn't heard any noise come from the pup since they got into the car, so he just wanted to make sure she was alright. Dean took a little peek at Winnie's face. "Winnie night night."  
...  
"You ready to see your new room De?" Sam had somehow picked Dean up out of his car seat and carried him into the house while Winnie followed closely behind.  
"Nummies!" Dean shouted into Sam's ear.  
"Dean buddy, use your indoor voice please." Sam lightly scolded.  
"Sowwy Daddy." Dean felt bad for shouting in his Daddy's ear as he did. He wanted to make him feel better.  
"Daddy sad." Dean had really quickly come up with a plan to make his Daddy feel better. He was going to share some with his nummies with him.  
"Let's go see your new room buddy." Sam smiled, knowing his boy was sorry.  
"Nummies?" Dean suddenly thought he wasn't going to get any nummies in his tummy.  
"We'll have nummies later. But first, let's go see your new and improved Dean Cave!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy vroom vroom!" Dean clapped his hands when he and his Daddy walked into his new room.  
"Do you like your new room De? I have a surprise for you hidden somewhere in here. Do you want to try to find it?" Sam asked the boy whose head was going in every direction to see everything all at once.  
As soon as Dean was out of Sam's arms he wobbled over to his crib, hoping his surprise was there. Nope.  
"You know De, you don't have to walk if you don't want to or it's too hard. Daddy can carry you or you can crawl." Sam pointed out. Dean then took that as an invitation to jump into Sam's arms.  
"Alright buddy, where to next?" Sam was glad he wasn't the lanky, scrawny kid he used to be.  
When Dean pointed to the shelves, Sam started bouncing him on his hip and making horse noises.  
"D-Daddy!" Dean full on giggled, which of course made Sam laugh out loud.  
When Dean didn't see the surprise on the shelf he pouted.  
"Suwpwise?" That's when Sam realized that Dean had no idea what he was looking for in the slightest, everything looked like a surprise to him. Sam's plan turned out to be a bust.  
"Winnie, come!" Sam called, hoping she didn't ruin Dean's surprise.  
Seconds later Winnie came bounding up the stairs with a stuffed toy dangling from her mouth. A medium sized scruffy stuffed bear with a silly expression on its face. The bear was a dull mustard yellow, much darker than the newer versions that were being sold today. Sam suddenly chuckled, causing Dean to look at him with the cutest confused expression he had ever seen.  
When Sam looked at the teddy bear's mouth he felt kind of stupid. When he was a kid, he thought it was just a witty expression used toward said bear; but when he thought about it, 'silly old bear' really did piece Winnie the Pooh together quite nicely.  
"Surprise!" Sam smiled down at the boy in his arms. Though Dean was still confused, he followed his Daddy's gaze to Winnie's mouth.  
"Daddy, bear!" Sam's heart smiled when his boy gasped excitedly.  
As soon as Winnie heard Dean's sudden gasp though, she dropped said bear and yelped, shaking like a leaf. Poor Winnie must have gotten scared at Dean's outburst. Sam now knew that he needed to look into Winnie's past, see if any abuse was involved. Sam just looked down at her with a sympathetic, apologetic look on his face.  
"Can you tell me what kind of bear it is De?" Sam asked letting him down so he could go collect the stuffed friend.  
Toddling back to Sam, Dean started to cry. "Momma Winnie!"  
Seeing Dean's big, childlike tears had Sam second-guessing his bear decision.  
"Oh no, De. No tears. What's with all the emotions today buddy?" He just knew he had brought pain back into Dean's life without even trying.  
"Momma Winnie." Dean repeated. Sam could already tell, without fully formed sentences that Dean knew exactly what the toy in his arms meant to both boys in the room.  
The musty old bear that Dean clutched to his chest belonged to their mother, Mary Winchester. The bear was taken out every year at Christmas because the bear reminded Mary of her father, who had given it to her when she was three years old for a Christmas present.  
When Mary had died and the Winchester boys had sold the house, John had gone through a box of Mary's things in the basement and sold the bear at an antique shop in town. Needless to say, it took Sam some time to just track the thing down, let alone buy it from the self-proclaimed 'Winnie the Pooh connoisseur' who became oddly attached to the item.  
Sam ended up having to pay the man $700 for the stuffed bear, which he thought was outrageous.  
"Daddy didn't mean to make you sad baby boy. I'm sorry." Sam felt like the biggest dick in the world.  
"Daddy, Momma Winnie!" And with the snap of Sam's fingers, Dean's tears had stopped flowing and he was hugging the bear with every ounce of strength he could muster.  
"Do you know who Momma is?" Sam wanted to figure out what Dean remembered from before the accident.  
Shaking his head, Dean felt like he was letting his Daddy down in some way. He wanted so badly to know who this 'Momma' person was, he just had no idea. He just knew the bear somehow was hers.  
When Dean's tears started to fall, Sam realized something he should have realized a lot sooner. Dean was very overtired. He should've known sooner because Dean was just like this when he was actually a child. Even though Sam is four years Dean's junior, he would always comfort his crying brother when he was overtired.  
"Is my little man tired?" Sam knew it was a rhetorical question, but he figured he'd ask anyway.  
"No." Dean's expression changed from one of sorrow and self-pity to stern and affirmative.  
"Are you sure? Because Daddy is tired and wants to take a nap with his boy." Sam wasn't lying per se, he really was tired.  
"No." Dean repeated in the same tone as before.  
"Well, does my boy want something to eat or drink?" Sam was using the fact that Dean was hungry to his advantage by trying to get him to have a bottle so he could be lulled to sleep.  
"Pwease?" Dean smiled, trying really hard not to yaw.  
"Bottle or sliced apples?" Knowing Dean, he'd probably even pick a bottle if he was in an adult mindset because he really hated apples.  
Sam held a laugh. Dean made the cutest 'are you kidding me' look Sam had ever seen.  
"Bottle it is." Sam mentally high-fived himself.  
"Do you want to help Daddy or play with either Winnie or your new toys?" Sam like giving him choices so he felt like he was in control of some things in his new life.  
"Okay." Sam opened his arms for Dean to jump into.  
As Sam and Dean descended the stairs of their two bedroom, two bathroom single family home, Dean started telling Sam all about the 'adventures' him and his new friends Winnie the Pooh and Winnie the dog were going to go on in the near future.  
"An we gonna pway all da time!" Dean exclaimed excitedly.  
Dean was so preoccupied with telling his Daddy his story that he hadn't noticed that Sam had put him in his highchair temporarily. And of course, before long, Dean started crying to let his Daddy know he wasn't happy with him.  
"Oh yes, buddy. I know. Daddy is such a meanie, huh." Sam smiled as he continued to make Dean his bottle.  
"Daddy!" Dean ended up sounding like a broken record.  
"Daddy's almost done, sweet boy." Sam didn't want to yell, but he was close.  
Sam definitely knew Dean was overtired, the temper tantrum said it all.  
"Dean, please. Daddy can only work so fast."  
"No!" Dean yelled at his Daddy. He wanted him now.  
He just wanted to be cuddled, and he wanted to be cuddled now.  
"And...there you go, buddy." Sam gave Dean his bottle in his highchair.  
"No!" Dean yelled once again. He wanted his Daddy.  
"Oh! I'm sorry De!" Sam was suddenly realizing what his boy wanted. "Let's go upstairs and get both of us settled in."  
As the Winchester boys were heading upstairs, Dean laid his head on Sam's shoulder, listening to his breathing, already falling asleep.  
"No, no baby boy. Hold on, no falling asleep yet. We still need to get nummies in your tummy."  
As Sam sat down in the rocking chair in Dean's room, Dean started situating himself in Sam's hold.  
"Here baby, let me help." Sam cooed as he reached to flick the light switch to the off position.  
"That better my little man?" Sam questioned, only getting a small tired grunt as a response.  
Sam looked lovingly at Dean while he drank lazily. He felt content, knowing Dean was happier than ever.  
While the Little's eyes started to droop, Sam started humming 'Hey Jude' just as Dean once said Mary had done for him as a young boy.  
Once Dean was asleep, Sam lightly placed the sleeping babe down for his first nap in his new crib.  
When Dean started snoring slightly, Sam knew no matter what happened from that moment forward he was going to be the best Daddy for his brother no matter the obstacle.  
Sam tiptoed out of the room as quietly as possible, knowing that in their little home in a small Kansas town, for Sam and his son...all was right in the world.


End file.
